


Beast Island Drabble

by Gargantuan_Dumpsterfire



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Angst, Beast Island (She-Ra), Canon Compliant, Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:28:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28540332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gargantuan_Dumpsterfire/pseuds/Gargantuan_Dumpsterfire
Summary: Entrapta wakes up post-Catra-tazing on Beast Island. No one is coming to save her, and she knows it.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 9





	Beast Island Drabble

**Author's Note:**

> You've read it before and you'll read it again: Entrapta's first hour or so on Beast Island. Threw this hot mess together because nothing I read hit my need for Traumatized Entrapta in just the right way.
> 
> I haven't written any fanfiction since I was obsessed with Naruto 15 years ago, and I have no idea how to format stories. Enjoy!

Entrapta sat up in the small transport vessel with a groan, her head throbbing. She’d awoken a while ago, but had stayed put, gathering her thoughts and trying to accept that her situation wasn’t a bad dream. When she continued to hear monstrous screeching in the distance, she willed herself to start moving, reaching up to remove her loose welding mask. She examined it briefly, noting the back support had cracked. Gauging from her position against the wall coupled with the pounding in her temples and soreness of her joints, she concluded her mask had taken the brunt of the damage where her head must have struck against the hard metal wall as the ship came to a crashing halt. 

She peered outside of the broken ship and hesitantly climbed over the edge. Mask in hand, she glanced around the beach, spotting remnants of what looked like similar transports to the one she had been in, although none looked to have recently landed. Whoever had designed these had clearly intended them to survive only one trip.

Upon hearing a new sound in the distance, Entrapta paused her assessment of the vessel and listened carefully. The noise appeared somehow inorganic, but it was so faint she thought she must have imagined it when she failed to hear it again. 

Entrapta shook it off and turned her focus back to the work at hand. She could fix the transport using the scrap parts on the beach to get it flying again, she had no doubt. She would fix her mask, and then she’d get the transport up and running and… 

And what? Her plan unraveled quickly, as strange feelings of anxiety she wasn’t accustomed to bubbled within her. 

Even if she could leave, where would she go? The anxiety was churning into despair as Entrapta realized she had nothing left to go back to. She felt the tears she’d been desperately trying to delay fighting their way back to the surface. 

The Princess Alliance abandoned her to die in The Horde. The Horde had sent her to die on this island. Dryl was under Horde control, and she was certain the kingdom was better off without her anyway. She’d never been a good ruler - no one ever wanted to stay in Dryl, no one ever wanted to stay with _her_. She’d had to build her own subjects in the form of robots. She was truly pathetic.

Entrapta fulfilled her purposes and was disposed of, over and over again. The tears were fully flowing now as she began walking away from the shoreline, dropping her broken mask on the ground next to the vessel. She didn’t need it anymore. 

As she wandered deeper into the foliage, somewhere in the back of her mind, she heard that strange sound again, louder this time, almost like some sort of electric pulse. It made her shudder as she continued forward. 

Entrapta didn’t get too far before her tears turned to uncontrollable sobs, forcing her to her knees, vulnerable and alone in the middle of the glowing jungle.

She didn’t feel the dozens of eyes on her, but the cry of “Look out!” snapped her out of her crisis for the moment, her eyes widening as purple light danced across the clearing she’d found herself in. Entrapta watched dazed as dozens of mono-eyed creatures hissed at a man with long dark hair carrying a staff, before they quickly scattered away into the darkness. 

“Are you alright?" The man spoke to her urgently. "Come with me, we’re not safe out in the open.” 

Entrapta’s first instinct was to flee, but still shaky, she found herself following the man into a small, shallow cave nearby. He made a motion with his hand and the cave illuminated in the same purple light as before. 

“Are you-” the man extended an arm towards her, as if to touch her. “Are you real?”

Entrapta quickly retreated out of his reach. “Um… Yes, I’m real…” she replied meekly, eyes darting around the cave.

The man’s eyes widened as he examined her more closely in the light he’d created. “I… I think I know you. You’re a princess aren’t you? From Dryl? You look a little taller, definitely more hair, but still...” 

She nodded in response, making sure he maintained their distance. 

“Then someone has to be looking for you, right? We could be rescued, _I_ could finally be…”

Entrapta shook her head quickly, her hand instinctively reaching up to pull down her mask, forgetting momentarily she had left it on the shore. “No one is coming to look for me.” She stated plainly. She had never been more certain about anything in her entire life.

She had been slowly edging closer to the mouth of the cave as the exchange occurred, her hair coiling around some vines that overhung the cave’s entrance.

“No. No, that can’t be right." The man insisted, his voice tinged with desperation as he reclaimed a few steps towards her. "You’re a _princess_. Somebody has to be looking for you. Your family, or your friends-”

“I don’t have any friends.” Entrapta cut him off, the words leaving her mouth without any trace of hesitation.

And with that, Entrapta hoisted herself out of the cave by her hair wrapped around the vines, disappearing into the darkness as the man called out after her. As she darted through the trees, the only thing she registered was the increasing sound of an electric pulse. 

**Author's Note:**

> I've seen a good bit of Beast Island fics that depicted Entrapta as hopeful that Hordak would come rescue her, but I like to imagine she thought he may have had a say in sending her there to begin with. Plus, she totally could've left anytime she wanted to with all that tech. I can have a little extra traumatized Entrapta, as a treat.


End file.
